<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talk too much by otakuvoc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092374">Talk too much</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuvoc/pseuds/otakuvoc'>otakuvoc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Song Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a song, Coffee Shops, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuvoc/pseuds/otakuvoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Yuuji knew talking on lack of sleep could get you a boyfriend, he would’ve done it earlier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Song Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talk too much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SongFic inspired by the song “Talk too much” by COIN</p><p>This isn’t even 1000 words long oop we got a short fic but I like to think it’s good? </p><p>Anyway props to the oneshot GC on Instagram for the cool prompt (and for the cool stories y’all talented skfjs)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuuji absentmindedly threw his phone, letting it do a couple flips before catching it, jumping off his skateboard. It wasn’t exactly characteristic of Suguru to invite him out, especially on a Saturday morning and at a coffee shop.</p><p>As he waited for his, was he even supposed to call it a date, he sipped at the drink he ordered, willing it to make his eyes stay open. </p><p>“Sorry, I woke up late.” </p><p>He looked up at the voice and shook his head as Suguru plopped down in front of him. He couldn’t help but stare at the seemingly perfect hair and face the other had. </p><p>“You’re the one who wanted to meet up so early, try to be on time next time.”</p><p>“Next time, huh?” </p><p>A smirk danced on Suguru’s face and Yuuji wanted to shove his foot down his throat. Of course someone like Daishou Suguru would notice the things that slipped past his barely existent filter. </p><p>“I meant next time you ask someone on a da- to meet up.” He almost facepalmed at his own stupidity. </p><p>“On a what? I think I didn’t quite grasp that.” </p><p>Before Yuuji even had the time to think about a snarky reply, a deafening rumble of thunder echoed through the shop. Half a moment later, rain started pattering against the window as Yuuji let out a sigh.</p><p>“Honestly, fuck me.”</p><p>“Oh? Getting bold are we? We’re in public, Terushima.” Yuuji didn’t know how it was possible, but Suguru’s smirk seemed to get ever bigger. </p><p>“I hate you so much.”</p><p>“You came skating?”</p><p>“No shit Sherlock.”</p><p>A laugh resonated through the shop making Yuuji’s heart skip a beat. No matter how many times he heard it, Suguru’s laugh still did things to him that he refused to admit. </p><p>He had completely zoned out by that point, somewhat registering that Suguru was talking about volleyball and answering when he saw it was appropriate. He was too focused on the face in front of him to actually listen to his words. He noticed the face in front of him morph into yet another smirk. Yuuji realized he had probably been staring for long enough for Suguru to notice. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to look away.</p><p>“You’re really pretty.” Yuuji’s voice came out without his consent and he quickly clasped his lips shut.</p><p>“Wow lack of sleep is really doing things to you huh?” Suguru chuckled, making Yuuji’s heart do a triple backflip for the millionth time that morning. </p><p>“I came in my car, come on, I’ll get you back home.”</p><p>Yuuji kept staring, he didn’t answer. He realized at some point that he was in the passenger seat of Suguru’s car. They weren’t moving, but they were sheltered from the horrid weather. </p><p>“You know I wasn’t talking on lack of sleep. Wait maybe I was, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t mean it. You’re really pretty… and hot and like funny and-” Yuuji couldn’t stop the flow of words that fell out of his mouth. </p><p>He rambled on about the qualities and flaws that the other man displayed that made him fall for him. He hadn’t planned to. He didn’t know why he was even talking. Maybe it really was the lack of sleep. Anyway he hated that the feelings he had been denying and trying to repress for so long were surfacing that easily, just because he only slept two hours.</p><p>Before he realized what he was doing he found himself asking.</p><p>“Can you kiss me before I embarrass myself any further?”</p><p>It happened in a haze. Suguru’s lips met his, stopping another case of word vomit right in its track. He melted in the other’s hands and tried to keep his mind clear. When they pulled away, the caffeine Yuuji had previously ingested decided to start having its desired effects and cleared his mind. </p><p>So when Suguru decided to be the one to spit out words on top of words, Yuuji simply smirked before cutting him off.</p><p>“Stay cool, it’s just a kiss. Why’d you got to be so talkative?” He shot the dark haired a wink before slumping back in his seat.</p><p>Suguru dropped his head against the wheel, muttering a string of curses as the tips of his ears reddened in embarrassment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>